Romeo's Girl
by MariskaMania
Summary: Jane and Maura get an unexpected autopsy, followed by drugs, Murders, blood warnings, a sleazy photo analysts, and Maura get's an unexpected house guest at the end of it all!
1. Hannah

The clouds rolled over Boston with a dark intent. An uneasy thickness clung to the air filling it with a darkness that unfolded on the docks. The water smashed against the wooden docks with a heavy fist; creating a harsh tune of it's own.

Maura Isles held her head high as she made her way through the ever growing crowd of curiosity. Her knee high boots clicked on the wooden docks, her hair styled around her perfectly made up face. Walking up to the body, Maura was already composed, she lowered her eyes to the body before signing in.

"Doctor Maura Isles, chief medical examiner". She spoke with a calm confidence, the Queen of Death had a presence about her that was undeniable. She observed the girl laying on the docks; she wore a white ankle length dress, Maura knelt down beside her, she moved the matted hair from the girls face.

"When did you pull her out?".

Officer Sherwood, a young nervous rookie replied, "She was. We didn't".

Maura looked up at him waiting for a straight answer; "She wasn't in the water when we got here. The guy that found her said he hasn't moved her".

Jane Rizzoli logged in with officer Kacey with her usual, "Rizzoli, Victor eight two five". Jane made her way to the body; seeing the girl, she spoke softly, almost to herself. "She's just a kid" she determined. Jane too noted the girl's wet hair and crumpled dress, she watched as Maura lifted the eyelids of her Jane Doe, she had hazel eyes. As Barry Frost joined her, Jane tilted her head, "How tall would you say she is?".

Frost looked down, "Five six". It was a good guess, the girl once stood at five foot seven.

"When was she?" Jane started, but was cut off mid sentence by Maura.

"According to the witness and officer, she was never in".

"Her hair is drenched" Frost stated. Jane smiled at Frost; he was lost in his tongue tied confusion.

"Great one captain obvious" Jane smirked. Frost grinned back and shrugged.

"I know, but she is not a floater" Maura informed.

Jane put her hands in her pockets and shrugged, "So what are you saying? Right before she died, she went bobbing for apples?" Jane gave a small look to Maura, half confused, half amused.

Maura returned a small smile, then went back to the body. She picked up Jane Doe's right hand, paying close attention, she looked up at Jane and Barry. "There's no oil depletion of the finger tips which supports the theory she never entered the water, or at least, she wasn't in the water when she was alive".

"Oil depletion?" Frost questioned "What's that?".

Maura rose to her feet gracefully, "Oil depletion" she began, "is the prolonged exposure to water. It's when the keratin-laden epithelial skin is immersed in water, the absorption..."

"English Maura" Jane smiled reminding her friend of their lack of medical knowledge.

Maura shrugged a little; "Pruney fingers. She doesn't have wrinkly fingertips".

"You couldn't just say wrinkly fingers?" Jane asked, her sarcasm coated with a platonic love for her awkward friend.

Maura smiled softly, her eyes capturing the lone ray of sun light that escaped the cloudy darkness. "Are you coming to the autopsy?".

"Wouldn't miss it" Jane replied.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane entered Maura's territory. She looked over to her educated friend with hope in her eyes. "Maura, what've you got for me?".

"There's no obvious wounds, no entry points for bullets, no knife wounds". Maura began; "She is a fan of tattoos. She has three. On her left wrist, she has a large star, with two smaller stars to the left of it, seemingly meaning nothing significant".

Jane raised her eyebrows, "In comparison to...?" Jane asked knowing Maura had not told her everything.

"Her right wrist". Maura raised Jane Doe's right wrist, "It's a symbol of eternity. See how the lines never end, they're continuous. It's also known as the triquetra to the Wiccan community".

"She's a witch?" Jane seemed almost amused.

Maura tilted her head slightly, "No. It's possible she's in a coven, studying Wicca as a Wiccan. Wiccan's worship nature and the Goddess".

"So she doesn't cast spells and ride around on a broom stick?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Oh no. Wiccan's cast spells" Maura informed Jane; a smile graced the doctor.

Jane frowned slightly, it never ceased to amaze her what strange knowledge and facts Maura knew. She shrugged off the witch comment and put on a blue lab coat, she picked up a mask whilst Maura made the 'Y' incision.

As Jane put on the mask, she called out to Maura; "I know you don't like guessing, but what are your first thoughts?".

"Blood" Maura's soft voice replied.

"What?".

"Blood" Maura said this time louder. Crimson liquid pooled around the scalpel. "Jane get the emergency kit. She's alive".

"Alive?" Jane asked as she ran to the wall ripping the first aid kit from it.

"The opposite of dead" Maura barked back panicked. She pressed down on the open wound of the now live victim. An overwhelming stress pushed Maura in to a deep concentration punctuated with panic, she barely heard Jane as she called for EMT's.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane and Maura stood watching helplessly as a doctor and nurse were deep in conversation. Maura clasped at Jane's hand as the doctor put down the chart and made his way out of the room. As the doctor finally graced the women, both of them noticed his appearance, his stocky build, blonde hair and clean shaven face.

"Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli, I'm doctor Rosenthorpe". He greeted them with a monotone drone. "The girl is stable now, her temperature is slowly rising and her heart rate is picking up nicely. She is doing well. Considering". He lowered his head, took a deep breath in and exhaled almost theatrically. "Her blood work suggests she has been poisoned". Rosenthorpe spoke clearly and was evidently well educated. His cold harsh tone was hard to listen to.

"What with?" Jane asked.

"I can't tell you _what_ exactly was used. All I know is, it was a cocktail of components".

"So you're telling me this girl has been poisoned with a new death simulating drug?" Jane sighed heavily, almost defeated. She ran her hand over her forehead and down her cheek before speaking again. "_Great..._".

Maura listened intently, her realisation knocked the fear out of her, then straight back in, "Jane Doe is Juliet". Jane threw a look at Maura, "Juliet took a drug that imitated death, when Romeo found her, he mistook her for dead and took his own life" Maura spoke quickly as the words and reality spilled out in front of her.

"That doesn't explain the water. Or how she got to the dock. It's possible someone drugged her, knowing someone would find her, maybe dunked her head, make it look like a drowning".

Rosenthorpe was close to choking on the air around him as he listened to the detective and doctor spin out a theory. The details lodging in his brain. "If you ask me, someone drugged her, raped her then dumped her. With no signs of life, 'they'" Rosenthorpe air quoted, "waited for you to conduct the autopsy".

"Meaning I'd be responsible for her death".

Rosenthorpe cleared his throat clearly irritated Maura had finished his sentence, "You saved her life Ms Isles" he forced a small toothy smile. "But. If this is a star crossed lovers case, you'll have a Romeo out there waiting to be found". Jane had built a steady resentment for Rosenthorpe, his tone was mocking and something inside bit down hard. He knew something.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Jane, check this out" Frost called across the squad room. "Our Jane Doe's fingerprints are in the system. Florida tried her for with holding evidence against a guy named Archie July last year".

"Good job" Jane muttered, "We any closer to finding out who she is?".

Frost shook his head, "No, but she has an alias she gave to the police, you're going to love it" Frost seemed amused which intrigued Jane further.

Jane walked over to Frost's desk and read over his shoulder, "Hannah Bull". Jane smirked, "Now that's original". Jane walked back to her desk leaning over it slightly scrambling for a piece of paper. "You might want to add Juliet if she makes it".

Frost perked up slightly, "What did you just say?". He began typing again, his fingers breezing over the keys.

"Juliet. Why?".

"Juliet. Archie July, the guy she protected, get this, his alias is Romeo".

Before Jane could speak through her smile, Korsak hung up the phone, he too shared a small but visible smile. "We've got a break, the semen stain on Jane Doe's dress is a match to a Bradley Rosenthorpe".

Jane's thought process sped up instantly, "He's the doctor on JD's case at the hospital". Jane picked up her jacket, she, Korsak and Frost left for the hospital.


	2. Nadine

Jane met Maura who was stood outside Jane Doe's hospital room, standing next to her, Jane looked at her friend with soft eyes. "How is she?".

Maura looked at Jane's hand that was now on her arm, "She's awake, very lethargic. I haven't talked to her". Maura paused, "She's mute".

"What do you mean mute? Can't talk? Or won't?".

"Jane, Korsak's taking Rosenthorpe to the station" Frost informed his partner, before leaving just as quickly as he came.

Jane nodded in response. Maura took her eyes off the sleeping girl confused, "Why have you arrested Brad?".

Jane raised her eye brows and nudged Maura with her elbow, "Brad huh. Since when have you been on a first name basis?". Maura tried to smile but her efforts were wasted. "The semen stain on her dress came back to him" Jane told her.

Maura listened, she became distracted as Jane Doe opened her eyes. Jane looked at Maura, "I'm going to talk to her. You want to come with?". Maura shook her head, her curls moved softly as she did so, "No" she managed.

Jane walked in to the small hospital room occupied by Jane Doe, the mahogany haired girl looked at Jane, making eye contact for only a second.

"Hi there" Jane said softly, a smile graced Jane's lips. "My name's Jane, I'm a detective" she paused, "Can you tell me your name?". A silence filled the room making the air in the sanitised box heavy. Jane was surprised by the girl's reaction. She watched as she zipped her lips shut with her fingers.

"Okay then... Can you write it for me?". With no answer again, Jane exhaled deeply. "I'm going to call you Hannah". This caught JD's attention. "Hannah, I don't know what you've been through, but I do know someone has hurt you and without your help, I can't get justice for you". Jane realised Hannah's eyes were fixed on Maura, Jane turned to face Maura who was talking to one of the nurses. "You want me to get Maura? Do you want to talk to her?". Again there was a thick silence, getting up, Jane headed straight for Maura.

"You have to talk to her".

"What? Jane, I can't".

"Maura please. She won't talk to me".

Becoming flustered, Maura reluctantly agreed. She opened the door and entered Hannah's domain.

"Hello" Maura spoke awkwardly, finding it hard to talk to the girl she had almost killed. "Hannah my name is Maura". An awkward silence lay like a blanket resting on the shoulders of them both. "How old are you?" Maura tried. She gave a small weak smile. The girls eyes fell gently on Maura, she picked up the pen and pad Jane had left and began writing.

_My name is NOT Hannah. I am 19 years old._

Maura read the note, she shook her head in the negative; "You're not nineteen" realising her tone had become sharp, she softened her eyes; "Sorry" she started getting flustered again, "Can you tell me your real name?".

Taking the pen, the unknown girl wrote,

_I can't tell you my name._

The girl stopped writing, then picked up the pen again.

_I am 15._

"Can you speak?".

_No. You can't know where I am from. I can't go back. The police have no comprehension of my situation._

"What about your family?" Maura pressed becoming more concerned and more interested in the girls mind.

_I have no family._

Nodding gently, Maura watched the girl with a fascination.

_My holiday is permanent. I can't help you. I'm sorry Maura. I can't give up my protection._

Maura stood up to leave but was shocked as a cold hand touched her arm. One last note was given to her, this time, a question.

_Have you got my mobile?_

Maura shook her head, "No sweetheart, I don't". Maura took the notepad and made her way back to Jane who practically jumped out of her seat.

"Did she talk?".

"Her name isn't Hannah". Jane had already guessed as much. "She's fifteen. Jane, she's not American. She's scared to talk because she doesn't want to be deported".

"Smart girl. We can't send her back if we don't know where she's from".

"There's more, she said she can't go home because she has protection here".

"Protection how?".

"It's possible someone transported her here. I'm not making an assumption, but it's possible she's protecting someone, she wrote she has no family, and the police can't comprehend her situation".

"It's not the first time someone has thought they outsmart the police. It's no big deal, what else did she say?".

She's a native English speaker, her grammar would suggest she's very well educated" Maura paused, "I think she's English".

"Not making assumptions huh?" Jane remarked, "How did you get to that conclusion?".

"Look" Maura said showing Jane the notepad, "See how fluid the writing is, that would suggest English is first language. See here also" Maura pointed to the last two notes, "She say's holiday, not vacation. When I got up to leave, she asked me about her mobile phone, not her cell phone".

"Maura, you're brilliant!" Jane said amazed.

As Jane began walking, Maura grabbed her arm, "Jane wait. Help her Jane. Keep her safe".

"Maura, I got this".

/

"Bradley Rosenthorpe, can you explain why your DNA was found on the dress of a Jane Doe we found at the docks this morning?" Frost asked Rosenthorpe.

"No comment".

"You like to rape young girls? See we know you're sexually involved with the girl because your semen was found on her dress". Korsak informed.

"Statutory rape, the guys inside are going to love you" Frost smirked.

"I didn't rape her!" Rosenthorpe snapped. "We had consensual sex".

"She's fifteen" Korsak started.

"She's not old enough to consent" Frost finished.

"Try your hardest detectives. I will never go to jail for this, she won't press charges". The doctor laughed, "She won't even talk. To anyone! You think she'll take me to court?" Rosenthorpe's tone was once again mocking and all knowing.

"Well, now we, I mean you have a problem" Korsak corrected himself, "Detective Frost asked how your DNA ended up on the victim's dress".

Frost had caught up to Korsak, "You've just confessed to statutory rape" Frost couldn't help but smile as the all knowing became all locked up.

Walking in to the squad room, Frost told Jane what had happened, and how Rosenthorpe had confessed to a crime, rather than answer the question in hand.

"Nice job guys" Jane's hope began to spring, only, it was premature. Her phone rang, picking it up, the colour drained from her face, her heart slowed so much it could have stopped.

"You okay Jane?" Frost asked looking over at her as she hung up the phone.

Jane shook her head negatively, "No, our girl has disappeared from the hospital" she paused looking at a memo on her desk, "I've got to pick up something from the front desk, will you get the security footage? I want to know who she was with, what she was wearing, and which direction she went".

"I'm on it" Frost said as he and Korsak stood up ready to leave.

Jane went to the front desk and collected the small package. The officer at the front desk said a young girl had dropped it off not even an hour ago. She pulled off the brown paper that covered it, she read the front cover of the book. Jane realised right then, that if she hadn't been watching the first part of Bradley Rosenthorpe's interview, she would have been there to stop the girl leaving.

_Nadine's book of Nadish thoughts._

Jane wondered if Nadine was Hannah, or Juliet. Whoever she was she prayed that the diary belonged to her Jane Doe. Jane spent no time in reading the first few pages, a photo of Nadine with her Mother, Father and younger brother was glued in, along with birth dates, and death dates.

"Maura" Jane said carrying the diary in to the morgue. "Nadine is Juliet. She is English, you were right, she's from south east London" Jane's voice carried excitement. "She came in a couple of hours ago and dropped this off".

Maura looked over at Jane, she removed her gloves, and black overcoat and joined Jane at her desk. Jane opened the book and pointed to the family photo, "You were right about her family too. She writes about their murders. The next entry is when she is here".

"Jane" Maura began, "Can I hold on to this? I want to read it" Maura was nervous, she had never envisioned herself as someone who would read someone else's diary.

Jane nodded, "Sure" Jane was about to make a joke about Maura wanting to read it, but she saw a sadness about her friend she wasn't used to seeing. "Hey, you want to get a drink?".

Looking up, Maura spoke softly, "Maybe later".

Jane sat on the edge of Maura's desk, "Talk to me Maura".

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling Jane. She reminds me of me".

"Maura" Jane spoke softly touching her friends arm giving it a small squeeze; "Nadine will be looked after, I promise" she paused, "But she has to go home".

"She doesn't have a home Jane. She has no one to go home to, and now, now where is she?" Maura was chained to ever lasting roller coaster of emotions, everything about Nadine reminded her of herself, being alone in a big world wondering constantly as to where the next corner will lead. Maura realised how lucky she was having her adoptive parents, because seeing how smart Nadine was, and seeing the pain in her eyes, the abandonment feelings struck deeply with her nerves.

"I can't have her back on my table Jane, we have to do something".

"What do you want me to do?".

Maura didn't know herself, her mind was racing with the possibilities then suddenly one of them won the race; "Fight her case, get her residency here".

Maura's warm heart and sad eyes were no match for Jane's defences. Almost choking on the sterile air in the morgue, a lump rose in Jane's throat. "Where is she going to live? What about school? And..." Jane saw a familiar glint in her friend's eyes. "Oh no. No. Maura No". She paused as Maura smiled and nodded, "You really want to do this?".

"I do. I know how she's feeling".

Jane sighed and got up, "No promises okay". A triumphant smile presented itself to Jane. Jane walked to the morgue door before turning back again, "We've spoken to Brad" she teased "He's admitted to have sex with Nadine, but claims it was consensual".

"Jane, I've got the DNA results back from the rape kit. There were no matches".

"So it wasn't doctor Rosenthorpe?".

"The stain on her dress was a few weeks old, his semen wasn't inside her. There were familial matches though".


	3. Rosenthorpe

Both Jane and Maura made their way up to the squad room, once there, Frost started tapping away at his computer, he was searching for the familial matches on the DNA. Within a minute he had the information he was looking for.

"You're not going to believe this" he said in shock.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked with instant interest in Frost's findings.

"The Beaterman family consists of the Dad, Robert Andrew Beaterman, died three years ago; he had three sons, Ricky, Andre and Ashley. Ricky and Andre are the guys on the system, none of them have kids".

"Ricky and Andre" Jane repeated, "They were the twins who beat up the shop keeper right?".

Frost nodded, "two thousand and seven, both of them got a stretch in juvi".

"So if none of them have children, and Robert's dead, it has to be Ashley".

That's going to be a problem proving Jane. Ashley died four years ago".

Jane looked at Frost's screen, "So we're looking for a zombie rapist?" Jane spoke with a frustration, but her words put on a smile on Korsak's lips.

"It's not possible. The sperm from the rape kit was live" Maura added.

Jane raised her eyebrows and choked up a laugh she could no longer contain. "Maura do you realise..?". She shook her head with and with a smile said, "Never mind. Could the sperm have been frozen?".

"Logically, it's possible, but the trauma she suffered can't be explained by planted DNA. She was raped Jane".

"I know Maura, but the undead didn't attack her".

Frost buried his smirk, "Jane, you want to go and talk to Ricky and Andre?".

"Good call, lets go. Maura, you going to be okay?".

"She's got me to keep her company" Korsak said with a grin.

Jane looked at Korsak, then back to Maura, "Like I said, you going to be okay?". Jane winked at Korsak and left.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Arriving at the apartment of Ricky and Andre Beaterman; Jane knocked on the door, thirty seconds later, Ricky opened the door. Recognising Jane Ricky held the door frame with one hand, he hung low then slouched against the frame.

"Ricky, you've seen better days" she commented as she set her eyes upon the twenty one year old, who carried facial scars.

Detective Rizzoli. What can I do for ya?".

"We need to talk about Ashley".

"He died, you know that. You was the gatherin' here".

"Where is he buried Ricky?".

"Did Dad not tell ya? Ain't no body, last he heard you was lookin' for him" Ricky looked at the two detectives, "Look he got burned. That's what you get round here for tellin' the world your secrets".

"Ricky what are you talking about?" Jane asked abruptly.

"He went round tellin' the wrong people he's gay. Wearin' all that lip junk, and prancin' around like a fairy off a Christmas tree. He got burned".

"So there's no proof he is dead?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I got proof. Wait here" Ricky slammed the door shut, Jane and Frost shared a look.

"You want this door down? I missed a gym session this week".

"No, Ricky's the follower. He's harmless".

"Ignoring the fact he beat up an old man?" Frost replied.

"True" Jane said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Frost asked.

"Normally, I'd hope not" Jane joked, "But this time, I think so".

Frost laughed a little before the door swung open, Ricky pushed a box in Frost's arms.

"What's this?".

Ricky looked Frost in the eyes, "Ashley's junk. Everything he owned, right there. And the pics of Ash after they got 'im".

Ricky didn't share pleasantries, he slammed the door shut again, leaving the detectives on the door step. With their box of goodies, the detectives got in the car and drove back to the station.

Thirty minutes later, Jane and Barry walked in to the squad room, Frost found the pictures Ricky had referred to and gagged a little. He showed them to Jane, who covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh nasty!".

Continuing their search they found a hair brush, Jane's heart jumped. Finally, this was going somewhere.

"Maura" Jane's smile was large.

"Did you find her?".

"No, but I need you to pull some strings and get a rush on this hair".

"Sure, I'll do that".

"What's got you so distracted?".

"Nadine's diary. Jane I think I know how doctor Rosenthorpe's DNA got on her dress. They know each other".

"What does it say?" Jane asked.

"This is a lot bigger than we thought. It's complicated. I think Nadine was right when she said we can't comprehend the scale of this".

_The lab rats took another girl today. Her name was Lilly, I don't know why they're taking girls. Romeo leases them out, but to lab rats? It makes NO sense! Lilly is knew to this, she's not trained. Or should I say, 'experienced' enough. _

"Romeo is Archie July. If he has people working on a death simulating drug, I want to know why!".

"Jane, there's more" Maura paused, her tone was etched with a deep pain. "Her last entry was written this morning, to both of us".

_Dear Jane and Maura,_

_I know you have detained doctor Rosenthorpe. I lied to you, well, partially. Doctor Rosenthorpe is one of the lab rats I referred to in my earlier posts. When a girl comes here, they have to be trained; Romeo leases girls out as favours to people or to clear debts. He started to leasing the girls out to the lab rats a few months ago. They rape the girls and test their drug on them. _

_I drugged myself. I had to get out of his clutches. I have nothing to go home to, I have no home, but I can't go back to Romeo. He will find me eventually, I am Juliet. _

_I am not allowed in the lab itself and I don't live with the other girls anymore; but I hope this helps. There are five rats in total._

_Doctor Rosenthorpe;_

_Robin Arken;_

_Jenny Luke;_

_David Wate and _

_Patrick Wilson._

_They are loyal, but if you break Patrick, Jenny will follow._

_Thank you, for anything you can do. _

_Maura, I owe you my life, for that I will be forever grateful._

_N.x_

Now armed with a lot more information, Maura and Jane took their information to Frost and Korsak. The male detectives worked on the five lab rats pulling up profiles, rap sheets, and anything useful they could find. They searched frantically trying to find a solid connection between the rats and Romeo.

"You know what's still bugging me? Why was her hair wet? And why was her dress only damp in comparison to her hair? And how the hell does the walking dead have live sperm?". Jane sat confused momentarily, then like a strike of lightening, she bolted upright in her seat. "What if Nadine was stumbling all over the place after taking this drug... an opportunistic rapist took his chance, she loses consciousness, he panics, possibly chucks water over her to wake her up, but it doesn't work".

Maura nodded in agreement to this theory, "_If_ he held her head under water to make sure she was dead, that would explain why her hair was wet".

"If this guy didn't know she had taken this drug, he thought he killed her, she could have already been at the docks, or he could have taken her there to drown her. Someone finds her wet on the docks and assumes she was in the water" Jane continued.

"Maura, if Nadine's heart beat was slow to simulate no pulse, her body would need less oxygen, right?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, theoretically, but I can't comment officially until I know how the drug works".

"Okay, well if you're right Jane. That would explain why she didn't drown" Korsak stated. "Lower heart beat, less oxygen needed, so in reality, her breathing would slow down, if she didn't take a breath under the water, there's no chance of her drowning" Korsak now felt comfortable with his explanation and indulged himself with a luke warm coffee.

Jane began mentally filling in the pieces, once the detectives had come to new conclusions, they decided to focus on Romeo and the drug, but no sooner had they decided this did they get an unwanted phone call.

"Jane" Frost's voice was informative with a hollow sadness, "The water rapist has struck again".


	4. Romeo

The rapist had struck again, now he carried with him a new title. The water rapist had found his next victim, a young girl walking home.

Jane looked at the blonde haired cheerleader, she looked no more than thirteen years old. Jane's stomach churned with a sadness cross bred with anger. The girls hair and uniform were equally as wet as each other, the ground beneath her was wet also, but bare skin had dried.

"It looks like his work" Frost stated.

"The water is a signature. Maybe it's accidental" Jane replied softly.

"He wants us to know it's him".

"He sure does. Did you catch the news last night? First Boston rape case being handled by homicide in years. The media are all over this".

Frost nodded, "Yeah I saw".

Maura stood next to Jane after initially examining the body. "No obvious wounds, no knife wounds or bullet holes. She has bruising around her wrists and has a split lip", she paused. "She's still in rigger, she's been dead less than twelve hours, there' petechial haemorrhaging and faint bruises around her neck".

"She was suffocated" Jane stated.

"I didn't say that. I won't know until I open her up".

"She has grazes on her hands, maybe defensive" Jane observed.

"Good girl!" Frost said. "I hope she gave it to him good!".

"Lets hope so" Jane finished.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane and Maura both sat on Maura's couch exhausted after the draining case had opened. Jane had a bottle of beer in her hand, whilst Maura left her wine on the table. The pair sat in silence, after a minute had gone by, Jane tilted her resting head towards Maura.

"How are you holding up?".

Maura turned herself to face Jane, "I cant get Nadine out of my head".

"Maura, you're not the same as her. You're getting too close to this".

"I know. There's just something about her, she's a smart girl, with so much to offer academically. She seemed so vulnerable and scared in that hospital, she drugged herself to escape it all. She's living such a wasted life".

Jane put down her beer and leant in to cuddle her friend, "I know you want to help her".

A knock on the door shook the sentimental moment back in to reality. Both of the women got up and went to the door, as Maura opened the door, she saw a small envelop on her door mat. As she picked it up a spot of red liquid dripped down her arm. Looking up she saw words, a warning.

"Jane" she called out.

"What is?" Jane stopped talking seeing why Maura had called her, "Is that blood?" Jane asked.

"I can't be sure" Maura said, her tone still informative, but prickled with shock. Opening the envelop, Maura looked at the three photos. "Jane" she whispered, but Jane was on the phone calling Frankie.

Jane looked at Maura, noticing how pale she was, Jane went to her aid. "What the hell are they?" she asked. Looking at the photos, Jane saw a sight she would never forget, Nadine. The first photo showed Nadine gagged and tied up with cuts to her face, the second showed her laying in a pool of blood, the third showed Nadine with a needle hanging from her arm, her head hung low.

Maura looked at Jane losing almost all composure, "Jane I can't tell, I can't tell if she's alive". Maura's knees went weak as her body became heavy with dread.

"Maura". Jane looked at her friend, "Hey, look at me, Maura, look at me". Jane wasn't getting through to her friend. Maura lost balance, Jane gripped at her friends arm and put her arm around her waist, "Woah Maura I've got you". Jane walked Maura in to the living room and waited for Frankie and CSU.

Turning to her best friend, Maura looked deeply in to Jane's eyes, "Jane, we have to get her out of there".

Jane agreed firmly, "We will. I promise".

CSU combed over the outside of Maura's home, photographs were taken, samples of the substance smeared across Maura's door were taken and cast of footprints in the flowerbeds were taken.

"I'm staying here tonight, you're not alone. You're safe".

"It's not me I'm worried about".

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Jenny, do you know why you're here?" Jane asked the middle aged woman. Jenny shook her head in the negative.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you. You know doctor Rosenthorpe right?" Jenny's attention level raised one hundred percent. "And Robin Arken".

"Don't forget David and Patrick" Frost offered.

"Right, well we know you know these men, or should I say, work with these men". Jane was confident, she knew everything she had to to break Jenny, but the one thing she wanted, she didn't have. She didn't have the why.

"What do you call the death simulating drug?" Jenny jolted upright as Frost spoke "I'm assuming you've named it".

Jane flicked through her notes, "RJ four eight one two five".

Jenny's eyes almost popped out of her head. She was an underweight pale faced woman, her dark hair hung limply around her face, and she looked like she could do with a good nights sleep.

"I didn't want to. I was forced" she blurted.

"By who?" Jane quizzed.

"Romeo. He told me if I didn't then he would kill my son, I had to!".

"Tell us everything you know about the drug" Jane demanded.

"And the girls you tested it on!" Frost added.

"Romeo recruited us. At first he said it was just ironic, to see if it would work. I said I didn't want to but that's when he threatened me, I didn't take him seriously, then he picked Jake up from school one day. I couldn't risk it. After the first month, he brought in a couple of girls a month to try it. The more advanced we got it, the more girls he would bring".

"Where are the girls now? What happened to them?".

Jenny glared at Jane, "I don't know" her tears were now streaming down her face, she had become frantic, "Romeo picked them up before they woke up".

"Did you ever see the same girl twice?" Jane asked nervously.

Jenny tried to remember, "No, never".

"Is the drug powerful enough to actually cause death?".

"No. It's just meant to simulate death. I mean, well, maybe. If too much was given then maybe".

Frost stepped in to the interview, "Give us the names or descriptions of every girl. I want the address for the lab too!".

"I want you to sit here and write down everything that went into that drug" Jane said adding to her list of demands.

Jenny picked up the pen in front of and began writing frantically, Frost looked at the woman who was clearly distressed. "One more thing, what was your role in all of this?".

"I administered the drug, and wrote up the reports" Jenny went back to writing, she began writing calculations, she was obviously a very smart woman and Romeo had utilised this. Jane looked at her barely believing that she, although part of a team of people was potentially a killer.

"Jenny" Frost said coldly, "How many of you raped the girls?".

Jenny couldn't look at Jane or Barry, "Doctor Rosenthorpe raped all of them, Dave, Robin and Patrick had, did, they slept with the last four. Patrick didn't want to do it, Romeo said it was a reward for their hard work, he didn't want to hurt those girls. He would cry for days after".

"Was he held at gun point? Was he tortured?" Frost asked just as coldly as he had spoken before, "Remorse does not rectify a rape Miss Luke".

Jenny nodded indicating she understood. She continued to write, Jane found an officer to sit with her and then left her to it.

"What do you make of her?" Jane asked Frost.

Frost looked at Jane as she made her way to her desk. "I think she's telling the truth, but there's something about her and Patrick that doesn't sit with me".

Jane nodded in agreement, "Yeah, He's the only one she defended".

"You think they're involved?".

"Maybe" Jane paused, "We need those reports. If we get them, we can work out how this drug works".

Maura walked in to the squad room holding a manilla folder. "Here are my own findings".

"And here I thought you came bearing gifts".

"My work is a gift is an educational value" Maura's voice was uplifting and almost unaware of her own comical value.

Jane read through the folder, "Cause of death, asphyxia". Jane looked up at Maura, "What about the rape kit?".

"The semen found in Nadine is a match to the second victim".

"Did you get the DNA profile back from the hairbrush?".

Maura kept her eyes on Jane. "I did. The semen from both rape kits is a match to the DNA in the skin tags on the root of the hair".

"How is that possible?" Jane asked rhetorically, she spotted Maura drop her shoulders slightly and take in a breath ready to share her wisdom, but Jane got there first. "Don't answer that" she said rummaging through the box Ricky had given her and took out the photos. "Maura, take a look at these" Jane and Maura met at Jane's desk.

"It appears this person is burnt. Severely". Jane raised her eyes brows, "I can't tell you if he's dead. Jane. It's a photo" Maura's tone held an urgency and confusion, why would Jane ask her to guess?

"Does he look dead to you?".

"I can't tell you if he's dead, but without immediate medical attention he would die".

"Jane you really think this guy is alive?" Frost asked confronting the elephant in the room.

Jane shrugged a little, "How else is his sperm inside the victims? Check this out, there's photos, but no body, no one knows where he is or what happened to him".

"Maybe he's a magician, you know, disappearing act?" Korsak chimed.

"The guy fakes his own death so he can rape girls?" Frost said.

"It's all a little out there don't you think?" Korsak said again.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Are you any closer to finding out who Jane Doe number two is?".

"Patricia Brackwell's daughter, Melissa was reported missing after not returning home from cheerleading practice. She's coming in to ID the body at two".

"Thanks Korsak, keep me up to date" Jane said as she pulled her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Where are you going? Frost asked his partner.

"_We're_ going to find us a Montague" Jane replied.


	5. Trevor McGinty

"Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?" Jane shook her head but a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Sorry about him. He thinks humour is the way to a confession".

"Confession? Detectives, I ain't done nothing" Romeo smiled ignorantly.

"Okay Archie. It is okay to call you Archie isn't it? Only, you're not my idea of Romeo" Jane looked at Frost who nodded in agreement.

Romeo shrugged, he didn't appear to care. He learnt forward and smiled looking directly into eyes.

"Why have you brought me here?".

"I'm glad you asked that Archie, you see we've been talking to some of your employees. They've told an interesting story" Frost informed him.

"Oh yeah. Who's been talking?".

"I'd be more worried about what was said" Jane said.

"So it's only five nerds you've got working for you?".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Romeo said to Frost.

"Let me show you a photo of Jane Doe one three seven" Jane said pushing a photo of Nadine laying in the morgue in front of him.

"This girl was raped after being drugged by your personally manufactured drug. She's your girl isn't she" Jane's knowledge ripped a hole in Romeo's cool but he didn't let it show.

"Word on the street is, she's the Juliet to your Romeo. Fancy that. Your special girl, the girl you hand picked, the one no one touches raped whilst dying on your drug". With a disbelieving laugh, Frost spoke again, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of your plan".

"Ain't no bitch on my arm. Bit too cliché for me" Romeo said.

"That bitch is a fifteen year old child" Frost snapped.

"If you got something on me, charge me, if not, I'm leaving" Romeo said smugly standing up.

Frost pushed Romeo back into his seat, pushing hard on his shoulders.

"Archie, you're not leaving. We have five witnesses that are willing to testify against you" Jane's voice was sickly sweet, she had him. She knew it. He knew it.

"So it's their word against mine" shrugging it off, the same dirty smile fell on Archie's lips.

"Did you forget something?" Frost asked, "Thankfully for us, you're very safety focused. We have the security footage from the lab. And, we know you know this girl" Frost pushed the photo back in front of Archie. "Right before we began this conversation, several officers raided your apartment".

"Tore it apart I think they said" Jane interrupted.

"Total strangers going through all your belongings. Everything".

"Seems like our Jane Doe really is your Juliet. Either that or the photos and home videos are very well acted out. Almost Oscar worthy".

"No comment".

"It's fine" Frost began, "We don't need you to say anything. We've got everything we need". Frost paused for a moment, a silence filled the air, "Jane, I skipped breakfast, you wanna grab something?".

Jane turned in her seat to face Frost who was stood behind her. "Yeah sure". Jane stood up, a uniformed officer entered the room. Both Jane and Barry left the small dark room. Seconds later Jane reappeared in the door way, she leant in; "Oh hey, you want anything?".

Romeo looked harshly at her, "Yeah, how about my freedom?".

"Ohh. Sorry, fresh outta that" with a large grin Jane left Romeo reeling in his own self pity.

Frost slammed his fist on his desk, "The jerk thinks he's got away with it".

"Frost, calm down. It's not his first party, he has a rap sheet as long as my arm" Jane comforted.

"He's calling your bluff. Punks like him think they know the system. When you nail his ass to the wall, he won't be smiling" Korsak interjected.

A phone call to Jane's desk phone cut the conversation short and gave Frost some alone time with his thoughts. Jane listened intently, she thanked the caller and hung up. She called Maura who came in to the squad room a few minutes later.

"The blood on your door was pigs blood" Jane saw a happiness wave over Maura. "Uniform have managed to find a couple of people who saw the artist. Blood guy, is actually, blood girl".

"You don't think it was Nadine do you?" Maura was evidently shocked a female had sprawled the blood across her door.

Jane shrugged, "I don't know Maura. I..." she answered honestly. Silence found it's way to the squad room as an officer carrying two sketches entered. Removing them from the folder, Jane showed them to Frost, Korsak and Maura.

Nadine was not seen, but a girl of similar age was. Frost looked carefully at them, "I know her!". Korsak shared the knowing, he nodded to himself, clarifying the name in his head.

"Chloe Pope. She's a local girl, we had her in as a witness two years ago".

"I arrested her for theft. She stole a book. It didn't go anywhere" Frost started, "We had her and a couple of other girls under surveillance for drugs but when we searched her, all she had on her was the book".

Korsak looked at Frost, "Let me guess, Romeo and Juliet?".

Frost looked back, "I'll make a couple of calls".

"Korsak fill me in with this Chloe character" Jane said with intent on learning.

"Chloe Pope, harmless really. She's got to be in her late teens now. She's a street kid, by choice. Blind and deaf, you know the story, doesn't ever see or hear anything".

Jane nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, "So the likely hood of us getting anything out of her is like what? Zero".

"If that" Korsak replied.

"Maura" Jane said taking another thought train to a different location; "Has your photo guy got back to you?".

"Would you like me to call him?".

"How about we pay him a visit?".

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane and Maura made their way to the office of Trevor McGinty. Upon arrival, Maura smiled as she spotted Trevor.

"Doctor Isles, it's good to see you again" Trevor looked at Jane and smiled at her, "And you must be detective Rizzoli. It's nice to meet you".

Jane took Trevor's out stretched hand and shook it; "Nice to meet you too".

"I think I'm going to make you ladies very happy" Trevor walked in front of the women he was a short man who was balding. He was roughly fifty years old and had a smile that could only charm his mother. If that.

"You didn't tell me he was a creep!" Jane whispered out the corner of her mouth. Maura smiled and whispered back, "He's very professional and very sweet".

"Oh really!" Jane's sarcasm was consistent as she followed the short to his small office. On the door, there were black letters that were peeling off spelling out;

_Trevor McGinty_

_Photographic Analyst_

"Take a seat ladies" Trevor motioned at the two seats across his desk. Before Jane and Maura could get comfortable, Trevor had laid out large copies of the photos on his desk. "I'll start with the photos of the girl, it is evident tot me that these photos are old".

Maura's stomach knots slowly undid themselves as she heard Trevor talk.

Trevor pulled the autopsy photo out the folder, "The cut to her head right here in the latest photo is not seen in any of the photos you gave me. I would say, these photos are at least two years old given the quality".

Maura was clearly relieved, although for Jane it begged the question, why was trying Chloe trying to scare Maura away.

"You're sure these are old?". Trevor was obviously shocked Jane had questioned his ability.

"Yes detective. I'm positive".

An awkward silence crashed in to the darkly lit box office. Maura smile and leant forward redirecting Trevor's attention back to her. "What else did you find Trevor?".

He gave a small disconcerting glare to Jane, then turned himself to face Maura fully. "I can't give you an answer on the burnt guy".

"So he could be alive?" Jane almost stated.

"It is possible I suppose. They could be staged. I can't say for sure. You see this building? It was constructed two years ago if that is any help to you. Maybe you could build some sort of timeline" Trevor had his own mocking tone, although he sounded dull and try as much as he hard, the distain fell in his eyes, not his words.

"Maybe I will" Jane bit back not comprehending what he had said. "Wait, did you say two years ago? This guy has ben dead for four years!".

"No Detective. He is not dead. Well, four years ago he wasn't. That is a fact. Detective".

Trevor had taken a disliking to Jane, and even made the her detective title feel wrong, as if it were doused in Trevor's cheep cologne. "Have you got a written report I can take with me?" Jane asked.

Trevor McGinty gave Jane a folder with all his findings, he remained standing, trying to appear tall, but he was at least five inches shorter than Jane and twice as wide. "It's always a pleasure Maura".

"Thank you Trevor" Maura smile at him and followed Jane out of the office. They walked down the hallway in a state of confusion with a run away thought train rushing through every station.

"Can you believe that?" Jane asked Maura.

"Well you were blunt with him Jane, he's very good at his job".

Jane stopped walking and gave Maura her 'What the hell look', eyebrows raised and one hand on her hip. "I meant the photos of Ashley. He didn't die four years ago".

Jane started walking again, Maura smiled nervously, "Right, me too". She walked after a few seconds, almost jogging to catch up with Jane.


	6. Amber

Nadine Cameron walked six blocks to a small coffee shop. The person she was meeting hadn't yet turned up, she sat in full view on the security camera. Nadine waited for her minder.

Minutes after Nadine had sat down, a tall blonde haired girl with grey eyes sat opposite her.

"Why did you call me Chloe?".

"We need to talk. You have to come back Nade".

"Chlo, I've told you, I'm not coming back. Romeo's gone, I'm done".

"You're not allowed to be done Nade, the girls need you. They're beating down on us. You're the only person that can stop it. You have to".

Nadine sat back heavily in her chair; "Can't you take care of them? You're the original!".

"Nade, listen to me. I'm old news. They don't care about me, they don't listen to me, you know that. Romeo is gone, so that leaves you, without you the goons think they can do anything they want. They're getting away with it Nade. Please".

An overwhelming sense of responsibility and guilt flooded Nadine, she knew what she had to do. She leant forward and held Chloe's hand, "I'll fix this. I promise".

With that said, Chloe and Nadine left. Together.

* * *

><p><p>

/

After a long day, Jane opened the door to her apartment, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch.

She exhaled deeply trying to get to grips with everything that had happened. Running through the main points in her head; Nadine, the drug, the rapist turned murderer, the pigs blood on the front of Maura's house, and finally, the photographs proving Ashley didn't die four years ago.

Closing her eyes, Jane couldn't get her thoughts off Ashley Beaterman. Jane's phone rang, she clumsily sat up right hearing Maura's ringtone.

"Maura, what's up?" Jane paused and got up. "Okay, I'm opening the door now". Opening the door, Jane was greeted with a large smile and a small spirit finger wave.

"Hi" Maura greeted in an uplifting tone, her phone still pressed against her ear. Jane closed the door as Maura walked in, Jane hadn't realised her phone was still in her hand, "Hi" she responded; then it clicked, Jane shook her head with a laugh and hung up.

"I bought you these" Maura held up a four pack of beer, "I know your mind is going at maximum speed right now. You supratrochlear vein is pulsating".

Jane shot a look a Maura, "The vein in your forehead" Maura said pointing to her own forehead and to where the vein sits.

Jane touched her head, "You always know the right thing to say" Jane winked and sat back down on the couch. Maura put the beer on the coffee table in front of Jane.

"You're happy" Jane stated, "This is about Nadine isn't it!".

Maura opened a beer and sipped it; "I'm just pleased she's okay".

Korsak pulled some strings. A lady friend of his at a local coffee shop called him, said Chloe was back with an English girl. He went down there to check it out, he arrived just in time to see them leave".

Female voices outside Jane's door broke the conversation; Jane went to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen. Maura put her bottle of beer on the table; "Jane it's rude to eavesdrop".

"Shhhh!" Jane flapped her arms around in a desperate attempt to create silence. The argument outside the door grew louder, a loud splash followed by a louder crash was reason enough for Jane to open the door, but what she saw, was a sight she never thought she'd see.

"Hey!" Jane shouted loudly pulling a hooded figure off the girl laying on the floor. "Maura" Jane called out, the girl laying on the floor was Nadine.

"Come here" Maura motioned taking Nadine by the hand.

Jane pulled the hood down to reveal a mass of blonde hair. "Chloe! What the hell have you done?". The hallway was coated with bright red liquid, what looked like a paint can lay on the floor. Patting Chloe down, she found more photos, "You've got a lot of explaining to do!".

Frankie arrived ten minutes later to take Chloe to the station and question her about the blood warnings, and photos. "She's saying absolutely nothing" Jane told her brother.

"So you're telling me it's going to be a long night?" Frankie smiled.

"Good luck with that" Jane smiled back and shot him with her fingers.

"Good luck with cleaning this up. Hey, you want me to give mom a call?".

"Oh ha ha" Jane's smile held a sarcastic air about it. "You keep mom out of this". The siblings shared a look then went about their own business. Then something shook Jane, but more so Nadine.

"You're dead to me Nade!" It was Chloe breaking her silence.

Jane closed the door to her apartment and smile softly, "Do you want a glass of water?".

Nadine shook her head and for the first time, spoke. "No thank you" she paused. "Sorry about the hallway. I tried to stop her".

"It's fine. The place needed a lick of colour anyway" Jane smiled again; then noticed a sadness in the girls eyes. "Nadine are you okay?".

"Call me Nade, Nadine is what my mother used to call me when I was in trouble". Nadine began fidgeting. "I wanted to thank you. For getting Romeo".

"Actually, I've been meaning to thank you. We wouldn't have got him without your help". Jane looked at Nadine, something was wrong, Maura also noticed. Maura put her hand on Nadine's hand. "Nade, you're hiding something, what is it?".

Taking a deep breath, Nadine spoke again; "I met up with Chloe today, she told me that Romeo's goon squad is beating the girls up now he's gone. She asked me to go back, to put a stop to it".

"Why you?" Jane asked intrigued.

Nadine looked at Jane who was sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "I'm Juliet. That means I'm second in command. It was always the case, when Romeo left for whatever reason, he would leave me in charge".

"Okay" Jane said trying to take it all in, "So how is Chloe involved in all of this?".

"She's the original Juliet". This answer shocked both Jane and Maura. "I need your help, I can't save them from this life, but you can".

"What can we do?" Maura asked, Jane nodded in agreement.

"Tell us how we can help" Jane's mind was focused on Juliet. Both Chloe and Nadine.

* * *

><p><p>

/

As the compulsion and addiction grew, so did the body count. The water rapist had just satisfied his craving, his sickly thirst quenched in a vial, disturbing, deathly manor.

"Rizzoli".

"Jane, you need to come in. We've got another water vic".

Frost's voice on the end of Jane's phone was a heart breaking sound. Jane crept into the living room; Maura was asleep, she was slumped slightly on the couch with Nadine's head resting on her lap. Maura had her hand on Nadine's arm. Jane couldn't deny how sweet they looked together. Like they belonged.

"Maura" Jane whispered. "Maura, wake up, we've got to go!".

"Okay, let me freshen up" the tired medical examiner said. She gently moved Nadine's head on to the couch and went to the bathroom. Jane knelt down beside Nadine and stroked her face gently;

"Morning sleeping beauty".

"Morning" Nadine replied sleepily.

"Maura and I have to go to work. You wanna go for a ride?". Nadine nodded softly in response.

Twenty minutes later, Jane was at the wheel driving Maura and Nadine to the latest crime scene.

"Stay in the car okay sweetheart" Jane spoke softly, Nadine agreed to Jane's request. She didn't even sneak a peek out the window.

"Fill me in" Jane said to Frost who was already on the scene.

"Her name is Amber Marie O'Donnell, she's fifteen old. She's from San Francisco".

Jane looked ultimately confused as to how Frost knew this information. It was written on her face and read by Frost. "She had her school ID in her sock".

"I had a friend that used to do that, when she had a late class or went out alone, she'd put her ID in her sock. Incase anything happened to her, so she'd be identified straight away".

Jane looked at Maura, "Thanks for that morning story" her sarcasm as clear as the morning had turned out to be, "What can you tell me?".

Upon examination, Maura spoke again; "This body is very similar to the last, faint bruising around her neck and wrists. She's just coming out of rigger". Maura looked into her eyes; "She has petechiae of the eyes and around them".

Jane looked at the girls hand, "What's that?".

"It looks like a puncture wound, close contact. There's no burning to the hand, so it's unlikely to be a gun shot wound".

Jane looked for Frost who was examining the crime scene surrounding the body, "Frost, we're looking for a" Jane didn't have time to finish her sentence when Frost pulled out a sandy coloured stiletto, the heel was smeared with blood. "We're looking for a barefoot zombie".

"It's his work alright" Frost paused, "Or her?" he questioned himself. "What are we saying here? Is he a he or is he a she that is half a he?" Frost could have gone on longer weaving a web of confusion. He looked at the body and pointed towards her hair; "She's wet".

Jane smirked at Frost and the simpleness of his statement, "Thank you Captain obvious for that observation".

"You know me, always one to help out first mate sarcasm" Jane pushed Frost playfully at his response.

"Maura I'm going to set Nade up at the station, are you okay here?".

"Yes, as soon as I'm done here, I'll start the autopsy, do you want me to call you?".

"Sure" Jane said as she walked back to the car, she got in and turned to face Nade who was sitting in the back, "Sorry about that. You fancy grabbing something to eat?".

Nade's face took on a horrified look, "Ergh! How can you eat after seeing a dead body?".

Jane smiled, "You get used to it unfortunately, but hunger, you never get used to that".

Nade smile, "I'd love a cup of tea".


	7. Anshanti

Jane and Nadine made their way to a small cafe and sat down in a window booth. Looking at Nadine, Jane could see what Maura had seen all along. Nadine had a wonderful mind, and even when she smiled, the pain in her eyes told a different story. They held mysteries even Stephen King would find difficult to write. A deep want swamped Jane, she wanted to know Nadine's story.

"What?" Nadine asked as she noticed Jane staring at her, "Do I have something on my face?".

"No" Jane smiled, "I was just thinking".

"What about?".

"You" Jane paused, "Nade, how did you get here?".

Nadine's eyes dropped to the table, whatever had happened in London, was still very raw. Jane watched as Nadine inhaled, she was ready to talk. Reaching out a comforting hand, Jane held Nadine's in hers and flashed a warm smile.

"I was twelve when I met Romeo; he was friends with my brother, they met at Camp Carnival. They both worked there for the summer. Romeo stayed with us for a few weeks after to get a feel for English culture" Nadine paused as a lump rose in her throat, tears threatened her eyes. "He stayed with us for a year, then offered to let me and Nate stay with him during the following summer".

"Nate was your brother?" Jane asked.

Nadine nodded softly, she gripped at Jane's hand as she choked back the tears; "We spent the summer with him in Florida. He treated me like a princess, he showered me with gifts and showed me off to all his friends". The tears that were threatening Nadine's eyes now fell as she remembered the summer she lost her family. "He flew back with us, my Mum said he was like family, and he was always welcome" the girl took a deep breath in, her voice cracked under the memories. "I stayed at a friends house on February ninth, I came home and it was like walking in on a horror film. There was blood everywhere. My Mum was at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were open, I can still see them looking at me every time I close my eyes".

Jane moved closer to Nadine and embraced her, pulling her in tightly, she felt Nadine's stiff body loosen and relax in her arms. Nadine's walls came tumbling down as her burning sorrow swarmed her entire being. "It's okay" Jane whispered softly as she cradled Nadine.

"My Dad was in the kitchen" she began again, "He was cooking dinner, Romeo threw the burning fat on his face, his skin was peeling and blistered, he didn't even look like my Dad anymore. He was a stranger with my Dad's heart" Nadine buried her head in Jane's shoulder barely containing herself, but wanting to talk. "His throat was cut, he had the phone in his hand, he dialled nine nine, but didn't get the chance to finish". Nadine stopped talking, she held on to Jane like her life depended on it, she felt small and vulnerable, but in Jane's arms she felt safe.

"My brother" she paused, "Nate was upstairs in his bedroom, I was covered in blood, I ran to him screaming, I couldn't stop crying" Nadine's heart began beating faster in her chest. "Romeo had rigged a gun to a cable and attached it to the door handle. When I opened the door I shot him. I tried to save him... I held him in my arms and called an ambulance, but they took too long. I couldn't stop the bleeding".

Jane kissed Nadine on her forehead and held her a little tighter; a tear fell down her own cheek listening to Nadine. She wanted to pull her in close and never let go.

"Romeo came home, he saw my family laying dead. He took them away from me, he made them empty beings and didn't care. I lost everything because of him, but I had no one left. He promised me a new life, away from the bad memories and flash backs".

"Nade, don't blame yourself, he took everything from you".

Nadine finally looked up at Jane and broke the embrace; "He killed my family, and I became his slave".

Jane looked at Nadine and wiped her tears away, "Sweetheart listen to me, you did what you had to do to survive. No one can blame you for that".

"I can" she paused, "I lived with the man who killed my family, I slept in his bed and hung on his arm like a trophy wife" pausing again, Nadine whispered, "Maybe this is what I deserve".

"Don't ever say that, Nade you're one of the bravest people I have met. You didn't deserve that then and you don't deserve this now. You came to me for help remember? You wanted to do the right thing, we're catching a serial rapist because of you. You're a good person".

Nadine and Jane cuddled once more, the waitress brought over their breakfast and tea; eating slowly, Jane kept an eye on Nadine. She could see the pain was tearing the girl apart; Jane often had to remind herself that Nadine was only fifteen, but had the horrific experiences that made her appear three times her age. Her knowledge fascinated Jane; how could someone so young be so in tune with the world, yet so insecure with herself?

* * *

><p><p>

/

Maura walked in to the squad room, stopping a few feet in the door way, she noticed Jane wasn't there. "Where's Jane? Is it Nadine? Is everything okay?" Maura almost spat out the words as a panic set in.

"Jane is with Nadine, they're getting something to eat" Korsak informed Maura.

"Oh. Okay" Maura sounded defeated, "I have the DNA results back. The semen is a match to Ashley Beaterman's profile".

Just as Maura finished talking, Jane and Nadine entered the room, "Sorry we took so long, service in the corner cafe was terrible" Jane lied.

Maura smiled brightly; "Your results Jane'.

Jane read through them, "Damn it. Ashley!".

"You're still caught up on this dead guy thing?" Korsak asked, "He faked his death. It's simple".

Jane almost choked on her coffee; "This from the guy who thought is was so out there" she raised her eye brows with a sarcastic disbelief. "So he faked his death to become a murderous rapist?" the sarcasm was still ripe in Jane's voice, but hints of doubt penetrated her words along with a deep uncertainty. A thick haze trapped Jane, drawing in thoughts and empty theories. As the haze formed a chain around Jane's mind, she felt the onset of a stress headache.

"Ashley had no financial trouble, he wasn't in to drugs, he was a straight A student" Frost thought aloud trying to piece together the puzzle of frustration he was contemplating with.

"Can I see a picture of him? The man who attacked me" Nadine's voice was heard, but the nerves in her restricted the volume.

"If you think it will help" Jane picked up Ashley's photo, he was younger, clean shaven and had a Hollywood white smile. Jane was hesitant at first given the broken girl she had eaten breakfast with, but she needed a break in the case, and Nadine's raw emotion maybe the key. Nadine's eyes were fixated on Ashley's chocolate brown eyes. The whole room fell silent as Nadine made a connection with her attacker. She tilted her head slightly to the right, she touched her own face, running her hand across her cheek.

"Nade, are you okay? Do you recognise him?" Jane's questions were almost a plea as they ran wildly out of captivity.

"I'm not sure. Not completely anyway. It's still fuzzy" Nadine sighed heavily. "He had long hair, like a weave. I felt it on my face". Nadine closed her eyes, silence fell across the squad room as all eyes fell upon the English girl. A buzz circulated as the detectives found new hope in Nadine's memory. "It was a woman. He was wearing a dress, I remember seeing make up, lots of it. His voice was soft, he kept apologising". Nadine paused again; "He said it was a compulsion. You're looking for a woman".

Jane who was sat on the edge of her desk almost fell in shock. At no point had she considered Ashley had become a woman.

"That could work" Maura said breaking the silence, her thoughts processing. "Ashley could be a pre- operation transgender".

Korsak smirked, the English immigrant just broke the case.

"A woman" Jane's haze began to lift, as did the headache that had squeezed her brain.

"Ricky said his brother was prancing around like a fairy, wearing lip junk. What if this is what he meant?" Frost recalled.

Jane's mind began driving at high speeds running every red light and stop sign. She picked up where Frost left off; "Ashley faked his own death, so he could live life as a woman".

"Ashanti".

Everyone looked at Nadine once more, the same question fell upon them all. Did Nadine just name her rapist? Did Nadine just name the water murderer?


	8. Leah

Armed with a name and a rough sketch, Rizzoli and Frost hit the streets to look for Ashanti. After some digging, they had gained knowledge that Ashanti was a street worker, she'd dance for money or perform oral sex acts. She was well known for being the only street worker who wouldn't sleep with a 'client'.

As the moon climbed higher in the night's sky, the clouds ran from the shadows. The night was clear as clear as the sky itself, a cool breeze swept around the streets but it didn't stop or deter the young girls from coming out. Wearing short skirts, revealing shirts and stilettos, the night workers clung to the street corners in their numbers.

Frost stopped the car every so often and asked the girls if they had seen Ashanti lately, no one co-operated. Two hours in to their search, Frost parked up and went for coffee, he got to the small coffee shop just as the rain began spitting on the grey roads.

Jane sat watching the wind shield spatter and dribble as the rain came down harder; memorised by the night, she jumped as the back door of the car opened. An African American woman got in and slid across the seat until she sat in the middle. "The hell!" Jane spat as she turned to face the woman.

"I'm not looking for tricks. You're the cop looking for Ash right?".

Jane turned fully in her seat to see the face of her potential informant; "I might be. You know where she is?".

"You mean he. Ash got found out to be a guy a few days ago".

"How?" Jane asked, her full attention on the woman in her car.

"He got a beat down. One of his regulars got bored of hand jobs, he tried to go all the way, he see Ash's junk and freaked. Beat him so bad he could hardly breath".

"Where is he now?" Jane watched the woman shrug, "Do you know where he sleeps or his pick up spot is?".

Crystal spoke clearly, her voice crisp and cool, "Look lady, I'm not his minder. We stayed in a motel called the '24' but after his beat down, ain't no one seen him" Crystal looked at Jane, "Ain't no one want to see him after he be lying to us for years".

"Can I give you my card? If you see him, call me straight away".

"Yeah, he ain't showin' his face around here no more" Crystal took the card and finished her sentence, "Jane".

Frost ran through the ran, getting to the car he juggled the coffees in his hands and opened the door. As he sat down, the back door slammed shut. "Who was that?" he asked handing Jane her coffee.

"I didn't get a name; she told me Ashley is out of the transgender closet. He got beaten up and hasn't been seen since".

Frost opened his mouth to speak, but before any words made their way from his brain to his mouth shots rang out, loud and hard hitting shattering the back window of the car.

"DOWN" Frost shouted as the firing refused to cease.

Jane called for back up, both her and Frost couched down in their seats; then a silence washed over them, the street was cold and glittering with broken glass. The shooting had stopped.

"Play dead" Jane instructed Frost, he listened to her, both of them slumped further in their seat. Holding their breath, Jane's door suddenly swung open, whoever was standing behind her had pulled it with such force, the cold breeze hit Jane's back moving her hair as the wind tangled and fought between her skin and the outside world.

A warmth was suddenly against Jane's neck, her hair was being moved. Someone kissed her neck, their lips warm, but rough and weathered from the nights air.

One last shot finished the job. Jane slumped into the footwell as the gunman dropped his gun, Frost swung up in full glory and took his shot.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane's phone rang, an unfamiliar number flashed on the screen, it rang right through to voice mail.

An hour later, Jane listened to her messages, one from her Mom, she'd missed a family dinner, and was getting the wrath of the Rizzoli Mamma, a second from Korsak, and the third, a message filled with unimaginable pain and terror. She heard as the woman's words trembled out her mouth.

Jane ran to the morgue, she found Maura sitting at her desk; "Maura, I need you, Ashley's struck again, bring your kit".

Thirty minutes later, Jane and Maura were sitting in a small dark living room, a kitchen area in desperate need of a clean stood to the left of the room. Two chairs planted in a dirty brown carpet became occupied by Jane and Crystal. Jane leant forward and put her hand on Crystal's knee, "Crystal, what happened?".

Crystal looked at Jane, she had green contacts lenses in, but they couldn't hide the pain that was coursing through every fibre of her being. "My name's Leah" her breathing was shallow, she tried to recall what had happened without breaking. "Ashanti saw me talking to you, he saw me get out the car. He hit me with a gun, he over powered me. Then he, y'know".

"Leah, did he rape you?" Jane asked, her tone filled with a regret, a regret she hadn't caught him yet. She retracted her hand looking at the now small scared woman.

Leah nodded, "Yes" she whispered.

"Leah, my friend Maura is a medical examiner, we need a DNA sample to prove it was Ashanti who raped you".

"I'm already in the system detective. I got arrested a few months back for soliciting" Leah was clearly misunderstood, then it clicked.

Maura stepped forward, "She means an internal DNA swab. To prosecute Ashanti, the police need DNA evidence to backup witness statements".

Leah looked horrified, her mouth went dry. She thought for a moment and nodded again; "Okay".

* * *

>Leah went in to the dank bedroom, followed by Maura and Jane, she laid down whilst Maura took everything she needed.<p><p>

/

"Ashley Beaterman" Jane said standing in the door way of his guarded hospital room. A predatory, triumphant smile spread across her lips.

"My name is Ashanti".

Jane walked in to the to room and stood at the foot of Ashley's bed, the happiness from her smile, reading in her eyes, "Give it up Ashley, we have your DNA and dental records".

The female looking male shrugged; "Sorry sweetheart, can't help you".

A smugness took hold of Jane, her graces and her face, "Ashley Beaterman, I'm arresting you for the rape of Nadine Cameron, Melissa Brackwell, Amber Maria O'Donnell and Leah Clarkson. I am further arresting you for the murders of Melissa Brackwell and Amber Marie O'Donnell and the attempted murder of Nadine Cameron". Jane was interrupted as Ashley spoke.

"I get it. I'm under arrest".

"Good, so you know you're under arrest for the attempted murder of two Boston cops".

He rolled his eyes, "You got me, can you at least loosen the cuffs, they're cutting in".

"Oh, they hurt? Okay, hold up" Jane walked to Ashley's side and leant in, "Being a criminal sucks". Jane walked towards to the door and turned to face him with the same smile she was wearing before; "If you get lonely, there are some lovely officers out here. They love a good story if you feel like sharing your explanation".

Jane left Ashley alone in his temporary cell cuffed to the hospital bed.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Greeted by Maura, Jane smiled as she saw her best friend. It had been a long day and not one Jane wanted a repeat of. Ever. Maura was cooking, the smells sent waves or hunger into Jane's stomach, perfect, just what Jane needed, a home cooked meal.

"How did it go?" Maura asked.

"He tried to deny he knew himself. Ashley that is".

"Did you expect anything else?" Maura stirred a saucepan as she spoke.

Jane opened a beer she had got from the refrigerator and took a well deserved mouthful; "We've got him nailed to the wall by his balls. Or tits. Whatever" Jane said waving an arm trying to ease the image from her mind, "We've got him banged to rights".

Maura smiled at her friend, "Taste this" she held the wooden spoon out in front of Jane.

"What is it?".

"Just taste it...".

Jane leant in and smelt the thick substance on the spoon; "What is that?" she said moving back, "I think you've just killed my sense of smell".

"Jane don't be silly, try it" Maura pressed, her smile half appealing, half creeping Jane out.

"It is people food right?".

"Yes, just tell me what you think" Maura said moving the spoon closer to Jane's mouth.

Jane stepped forward again and slurped the thick soup from the spoon, she swallowed hard, and almost gagged. "My God what is that?".

"It's sprout and chicken" Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's reaction, "You think Nadine will like it?".

"Not if she has any taste buds" Jane replied. "Where is Nadine anyway?".

"She's in the bathroom, she wanted a bath. Give her knock, she should be out soon".

Jane got up and went for the bathroom, she knocked. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. She called out for Nadine. No answer. Jane shouted, "Nadine, I'm going to open the door okay". She wasn't there.

All Jane saw was Maura's perfectly cleaned bathroom, with one difference. Four visible spots of blood decorated the walls.


	9. Ben

Jane and Maura searched Maura's house, and garden. There was no sign of Nadine. Maura's heart was already beating faster than she would have admitted. Fear began swelling throughout her body, leaving her feeling sick.

"Jane," she managed with tears in her eyes, "What if she's really hurt?"

"Maura, I promise you, I'll find her." Jane made a call to Korsak and Frost, she informed them of the situation. They both agreed to take a car and look for Nadine.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Nadine walked slowly, her vision blurring with every step she took. She looked up at the night's sky, the blanket of stars was a comfort to her. Her feet crossed over one another as her limbs grew heavier. Something wasn't right, she could feel her mind swimming against the tide of thoughts she had. What had he done to her? And why couldn't she remember the way back to Maura's house? A heat prickled down her shirt, seeping through her clothes, blood trembled on her lower lip and escaped, racing gravity. Her hands outstretched, reaching for something to hold on to, anything she could prop herself up against. Her cell phone, where was it? Gone. She heard faint sounds as a whirl wind of angry silence filled her ears; the muffled shouts couldn't catch her attention in time. She fell in to a darkness.

Maura fell to her knees, she swept the hair from Nadine's face, she leant in and listened to her breathing, it was weak. A maternal instinct kicked in, Maura pressed down on Nadine's abdomen, thick, hot blood spilled between her fingers. She looked up at Jane for a second, she was on the phone, sirens disguised the sound of night walkers in Boston.

"How's she doin'?" Jane asked joining Maura on the ground, she sniffed back a few tears.

Maura looked up, then back down at her fingers, "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Maura." A small voice whispered, Nadine let silence hold her at the throat.

Jane sat on the grass, it was damp with nightly dew, she gently moved Nadine's head on her lap, she stroked her hair and smiled slightly in the attempts of concealing her fear. "C'mon baby, open your eyes." Nadine's eyes flickered slightly; they rolled back in her head before she started fitting, her seizure panicked both Jane and Maura. "Maura what's happening."

"Hold her, hold her head, make sure her air way is clear." Maura adapted to Nadine's now slightly upward position, she kept pressure on the jerking girl's wound. Jane listened and obeyed; she held Nadine close to her chest, her head slightly tilted, more blood spattered from her lips.

"Maura." Jane whispered now fully in tears, and not making an effort to hide them.

An ambulance pulled up just as Frost and Korsak did; Nadine's body slowly relaxed. The EMTs took over Nadine's care, they pumped saline through her veins to replace the blood loss, securing her to a gurney, they closed the doors, with Maura on board, and took off at speed.

"You okay?" Korsak asked Jane, her face streaked with fear and sadness.

Jane looked at her old partner and nodded a little, it was an obvious lie, but an excusable lie; "I thought we solved this whole thing. We got Romeo, we got Ashley." Jane looked down her at hands, they had Nadine's blood on them, not a lot, but enough to make her stomach churn.

Korsak looked at Jane, "Hey, look at me. Jane you've done everything for that kid, if she hasn't told you something, that's not on you."

"I'm going to the hospital." Jane sighed and made her way to her car, it was badly parked in the panic of finding Nadine.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Ashley Beaterman, have you got anything you'd like to say before I send your ass to jail?" Frost said looking across the table to the womanly man.

"My name is Ash..."

"Ashley, yeah we know." Korsak interrupted.

Ashley flicked his weave with one swish flick of the hand. He leant forward, his breast leaning with him, his attempts at playing a woman had grown old, Korsak looked at Frost, and shrugged. "Why am I really here? Because I shot up your car? I thought you were the guy who beat me up. I didn't know someone else was in the car. I just wanted to wreck his car, y'know, pay back."

Frost looked at Ashley, then his womanly chest, "Dude, cover yourself up. I like my women, all women." Korsak smirked. "If you really thought I was the guy who beat you up, then why did you start shooting when I got in the car? And why did you open the passenger door, and shoot out the radio?"

Ashley sat up right, folded his arms across his chest and then sank a little in the chair, "I didn't know you got back in the car."

"Okay, so answer me this, why did you rape Leah Jones?"

"We had sex. I didn't rape her."

"See, when we spoke to her, that's not what she said. And the bruising to her head, from your gun, doesn't support that either." Frost spoke with an anger boiling inside him.

"Lee always had a crush on, she likes it both ways. Bats and bowls, you get me? We had a fling, then when everyone else found out I still have my, when it got out I still had my man hood, she broke it off. Then she comes back to me the night you shot me, we had one last fling."

"So what's your excuse for the other girls you raped?" Korsak asked not at all believing him.

"I didn't rape anyone."

"Don't play games! We've got your DNA inside three underage girls and Leah Jones. You're a rapist. You raped those girls, and thought you wouldn't be caught because you've got a rack up top," Frost's voice was harsh, he was irritated and evidently annoyed, "Face it Ashley, no matter what you do, you're a man, you got the urge to have sex and you preyed on defenceless girls." Frost paused, "You're not man at all, but you're certainly not a woman."

Frost and Korsak left Ashley; they got back to their desks, Korsak looked over at Frost, "Well, that went well."

* * *

><p><p>

/

The hospital buzzed with an urgency, patients varied, their conditions as minor as cuts and bruises, to gun shot wounds and stabbings. Maura had stayed with Nadine, she watched as the doctors crowded around the young girl. A mass of red covered the hands of the working men and women as they tried to stop the bleeding, whilst pumping Nadine with saline.

"Maura." Jane said as she found herself at the doctor's side.

Maura turned to face her friend, she didn't hold back her emotions as tears fell from her face. She flung her arms around Jane and buried her head in her shoulder. Jane hugged her friend back in return, resting her head on Maura's. Jane's eyes welled up, she finally forced her gaze on Nadine; she was pale, Jane couldn't count the needles and tubes that ran in Nadine's skin. "IS she okay Maura? What did they say?"

Maura pulled out of the embrace and looked at Jane, she took a tissue and dabbed her eyes; "It's touch and go. If she makes it through the night, it's a good sign." Maura paused looking at Nadine; "They stabilised her Jane, but she lost a lot of blood. She lost, too much blood."

"Maura, this is the girl who drugged herself, almost got autopsied, and survived. She'll make it. She has to."

Maura was comforted by Jane's positivity, although she could barely convince herself of it. Both Jane and Maura stayed at the hospital that night with Nadine. Their sleep was broken by nurses coming to check on Nadine's condition. She hadn't changed, she still looked like she was sleeping, barely moving, other than her chest.

Jane wiped her eyes sleepily, as her heavy eyelids begged to close once again; she looked up at Nadine immediately remembering where she was, and why she was there. "Hi baby." She spoke softly, Nadine was awake and smiled slightly seeing Jane wake up.

"Hi." Nadine whispered back barely finding her voice.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sore," she paused, "Jane, what happened to me?"

"You were stabbed sweetie. What do you remember?"

Nadine's gaze never left Jane's, she was deep in thought, as her thought process took over, her eyes glazed; she almost stared right through Jane. "I was in the bath, I got a text. I got out and got dressed, but then I saw something out the corner of my eye. Someone was standing at the window." Nadine blinked hard trying to remember. "I opened the window and someone hit me in the mouth, I fell backwards. Then, I was here".

Jane stood up and went to Nadine, she kissed her forehead, "Maura was real worried about you, we both were."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I need you to think now, do you know who was at the window?"

"Ben."

"Good girl!" Jane's stomach flipped as a new wave of excitement flushed over her. "What was his last name?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Nadine became flustered, her heart rate sped up, "He's Romeo's best friend. They joked his name was Benvolio."

Jane held Nadine's hand, she looked at her and smiled softly, "I'll get him. I promise."


	10. Maura

Ben sat at a heavy wooden desk, his fingers intertwined with each other. He relaxed in to his leather office chair and put both feet up on his desk, crossing them at the ankles. A fat cigar hung from his lips, clasped in his teeth. A fog of smoke loomed over his head, two heavies stood behind him as they watched Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost enter the dimly lit snooker hall. Ben switched his eyes from screen to screen as the detectives passed by each security camera.

"Welcome," Ben said as the two appeared in his door way, he motioned with his hand for them to sit down before him. He took the cigar from his mouth, exhaled another plume of smoke and rested the Cuban in an ash tray. "How can I help you detectives?"

Jane looked at Ben, his greasy, slicked back hair and pin striped suit almost brought a smile to her face, she felt like she'd fallen in a mob and me scene.

"We were hoping you could help us Mr Luciano." Jane had yet to finish speaking when Ben interrupted.

"Detective, I am not a friend, nor enemy of the police; but I have a distain in my mouth for you and your partner. My cousin, my best friend and business partner has been snatched from me. I only have you two to thank for that. So I offer my apologies, but I can not help you."

"A gangster with a heart?" Frost questioned.

"I assure you, I am no gangster." Ben spoke with a rough tongue.

Frost nodded a smirk destined for his lips as his quick comment slipped his lips, "Is that what Al Capone told you to say before giving you that suit?"

Ben took his feet from his desk and let them fall to the ground, his Italian shoes clunking against the wooden floorboards. "Your jokes are not appreciated."

Jane moved to the edge of her seat, "Mr Luciano, I understand your distain for us, but we have a job to do, as do you, so the sooner we get our answers, the sooner we will leave." Jane looked at the chunky man, she was happy for him to think they needed him.

"You have five minutes, then I have a meeting with Archie's attorney."

Jane nodded, "I need to know if you know this girl." she slid a photo of Nadine across to him, he looked at it for a moment, his eyes crossed over the whole page.

"Is this girl dead?" he asked.

"That's an autopsy photo." Jane avoided the question.

"Then yes, I do know her. She was my cousin's girlfriend." he pushed the photo back across his desk so it was inline with Jane. "She was an awful girl. Lied constantly, took Archie's head out of the game. Out of the bigger picture."

"What do you mean?"

Ben sat forward, his heart thumped a little, he rested his arms on the slab of wood in front of him; he picked up the cigar that had burnt out, and relit it filling the room once more with a foreign smoke. "We are family, this girl detective, is a trouble maker. She tore through this family like a tornado, she left nothing but destruction behind. Y'know, she blamed Archie for killing her parents? It wasn't him at all. It was her."

Jane and Barry stood up to leave, they managed two feet before Ben spoke again, "Watch your back detectives."

"Is that a threat, Ben!" Frost asked eagerly looking for a reason to get heavy with Ben's heavies.

"Not at all," the man smirked, his tone uplifting, "Nadine will manipulate each and everyone of you. Plant stories in your head, tangle lies and drag you in to her web of hate and revenge. She has more than one agenda officers. I hope, unlike my dear cousin, you see her for what she really is, before she takes one of you down with her. She's like a black widow," Ben continued. "She spins a web of deceit and lies, spills tears like rain drops," Ben relaxed in his chair again blowing smoke from his lips and watched the smoke formation above his head, "then, when the one she seeks is in her sights, she strikes."

Neither Jane nor Barry jumped when Ben slammed his fist on his desk, they looked at him, Jane thanked him for talking to them, and left.

As they reached the car, Jane sat in the passenger seat, to Barry's surprise. She handed him the keys as he got in.

"You don't believe that scum bag, do you?"

Jane looked at Barry, her heart said no, but her head was now caught up in tangled ball of confusion. "I don't know." she replied softly.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jane headed to the morgue to find Maura observing a brain, she held it in her hands and slowly turned it.

"It's fascinating, that everything you ever knew is all stored in this organ." Maura smiled at Jane placing the man's brain in a bowl.

"Fascinating." Jane repeated sarcastically. Jane sat on the small work bench in Maura's morgue, she sighed softly not knowing how to relay the conversation she had had with Ben Luciano.

"Jane, what is it? You're firsts are clenched and your right leg is twitching. What do you need to tell me?" Maura asked.

Jane stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, "I went to see Ben Luciano today." she paused, Maura willed her to go on, "He said Archie didn't kill Nadine's family, she did."

Maura almost scoffed at the thought, "Well of course he would Jane, his cousin is sitting in jail."

"Maura, I think there's more to Nadine than we know. We instantly saw her as a victim, but what if this is the brunette leading the blind? Everything we have is thanks to her. The diary told us everything we needed to know about the drug, about Archie and she lead us straight to Ben."

"What are you saying Jane? You think she stabbed herself last night?"

Jane shook her head, "I just think we need to know more."

* * *

><p><p>

/

Nadine blinked as she woke, a searing pain fled from her abdomen. She looked around and to her shock, Ben Luciano stood at her bedside.

"Hello Nadine." he said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I spoke to that detective you've been making friends with today, and her partner. Seems like they have reason to doubt you."

Nadine held her own and although fear gripped her entire being, she fought away the cracking in her throat. "I don't believe you."

"I thought you might say something like that, so I brought you these, a keepsake." Ben gave still motion shots of Jane and Barry at the club.

Although Nadine could hide the fear in her eyes, the heart monitor gave away her calm. "It's over Nadine. You don't play my family and get away with it."

"I didn't play your family! Archie killed my family and dragged me here."

"That may be the case, but it's a real crying shame your detective buddy doesn't believe you anymore!"

"That's not true. Jane wouldn't believe you over me. She knows the truth. You know he killed them and forced me to live with him."

Ben leaned forward pressing down on the dressing where the stab wound lay beneath. His hot smokey breath spat at Nadine's face, "Nadine, you could have stayed in London, with no one and nothing, but my family took you in!" Ben's fingers clawed at Nadine's skin, he made a fist of her wound. "He didn't kill your parents Nadine, I did."

"In my day, bedtime stories were a little less sadistic."

Ben turned, letting go of Nadine. His eyes met the barrel of Jane's gun.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Maura smiled softly as she put a delicate looking tea cup on the coffee table. Her eyes met those of Nadine.

"Thank you." Nadine whispered softly, thanking her for her faith and trust, as well as the tea.

Maura sat next to Nadine, "You don't have to thank me."

"You know what I mean." Nadine said softly and she picked up the paper.

_**'Mobster family cousins jailed for life' **_

read the headline, followed by a byline

_**'Water rapist named by 'Juliet'**_

A story covering the death simulating drug, the water rapist and how the connections between the two cases were matched up, and the girls who were all delivered home safely.

/

**This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story, I hope you liked it. Sorry for very long delay in updating! Please review constructively xo**


End file.
